paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save Ember
NOTE: This is the fifth story in my chronological order and another regular rescue story without new characters debuting. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Sumarry While taking pictures of the wildlife, Ember gets stuck in the same cave Captain Turbot found pirate inventory in. Ryder and the pups head off to save her, while Ember discovers her son is brave enough to face his fears. Characters * Ryder * Main 6 PAW Patrol pups * Captain turbot (mentioned) * Alex * Margreth * Aranda * Ember Story It was bright sunny day in Adventure bay and Ryder took the pups to the beach for some fun. Ryder, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Alex and Chase were playing volleyball, Margreth and Zuma were playing in the water while Skye and Aranda were making sandcastles. At one point, Zuma dived underwater without his sister noticing to have an easier approach before jumping out in front of her, startling her. “Whoa!! Didn’t expect that! But next time, don’t do that! You scared me!” She exclaimed. “Sorry, sis. Now hold on a moment.” Zuma said as he dived again. This time, however, Margreth expected him, but didn’t expect what happened next. While underwater, Zuma took the opportunity to rub his sister’s belly. “Hhehehehehehehe!! What’s thihihihihis!? Hehehehahahaha!! Who’s tihihihihihicking me?! Hhehehehehehe!” Margreth giggled from what she received. Zuma stopped and surfaced. “Did you like that?” He asked. “It was you? Why you…!” Margreth exclaimed as she then grabbed Zuma and tossed him back. When Zuma was able to resurface, he noticed Margreth was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, he felt paws going all over his body at a rapid rate. “Hehehahahahahahahaa!! M-Margreheheheheheheth! It’s nohohohohohot fair! Hahahahahahaha!!” Zuma laughed as he splashed around, trying to escape the tickles. Margreth then pushed him forward and dived. When Zuma turned around, he couldn’t see anything. This routine of tickling from behind, pushing, diving and tickling again lasted for a few minutes before Margreth had Zuma pinned on his back in shallow water. “It wasn’t, but it also wasn’t fair to tickle me underwater.” She said with a smirk as she started tickling Zuma again. Her only advantage was being very ticklish only on her belly so no one could tickle her sides or hind paws if they wanted to. “Haaaaahahahahahaahaha!!! S-Sis, stohohohohohohop! It tickles sohohohohoho much! Hahahahahahahaha!!” Zuma laughed, tearing up from laughter as he tossed and turned, trying to escape his sister’s tickle attack. Margreth eventually stopped and moved off of Zuma. Once he caught his breath, he smiled. “We haven’t played like this ever since we got separated. We should be doing this more often.” He pointed out, wrapping his sister in a hug. “I agree. I’m so glad we’re together again, bro.” Margreth said as she hugged back while shedding a tear of happiness. Aranda and Skye were watching their little moment and smiled. “Isn’t siblings' love so amazing, sis?” Skye asked. “It sure is. Those two really have a great bond. Just like we do.” Aranda replied with a smile. “I agree. So, are you going to tell Zuma how you feel?” Skye asked. Aranda blushed lightly. “I’m not sure. What if he doesn’t feel the same?” She asked. “Sis, I don’t know what he feels either, but you’ll never know that unless you try. I already know how Chase feels about me, even if he didn’t tell me.” Skye replied. Aranda saw that as an opportunity to tease her. “Oh, yeah? Well, if you knew, you would’ve told him by now.” What she didn’t expect was Skye’s smile instead of a blush of embarrassment. “I would, but I want him to make the first move.” She replied. Aranda then pulled Skye in for a hug. “Sis, your life improved so much since we got separated. We never spent this much time together since I came here.” She exclaimed. “I know. I'm glad we’re together again.” Skye said before they broke away before they continued building sandcastles. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Meanwhile, Ember was in the forest taking pictures. Since she worked so hard to do her job, her chief decided to give her a day off to enjoy herself. She took that day by packing up her things for camping and a camera and going to explore the forest. She took several pictures of wildlife, such as bears, snakes, even an eagle from a distance. She had to maneuver herself carefully so to not alert the predators. She soon found herself on the mountain. ‘This is amazing. I can’t wait to show my son the pictures I took today.’ She thought to herself. But while taking a picture of the whole bay, she didn’t notice a hole behind her until she moved back, slipped and fell. “Whooooaaaaa! Ooof!” She exclaimed as she hit the ground. She stood back up and shook out her fur before looking around only to see she was in some kind of cave. “Wow. This place is quite big. I better look around.” She said as she pulled out her flashlight and turned it on. A few moments later, she noticed the old pirate inventory in the cave. But just before she could touch it, a spider jumped out, startling her. “Yikes!!!” She exclaimed, tripped and fell. “Phew, it’s just a spider. But how do I get out of here?” She spoke as she tried to find a way out, but couldn’t. “Looks like I’ll need some help getting out of here. Good thing Ryder set this tag so I can call him.” She said as she activated her collar. (Scene Change: Marshall’s badge) At the same time, Marshall just returned to the Lookout and was in the control room. Ryder’s pup-pad was out of battery so he decided to leave it at the Lookout to recharge while they were at the beach. After about an hour, he sent Marshall to go check if it’s charged. And it was a good thing he did because as soon as Marshall went to unplug the pup-pad, it began ringing. Marshall knew that Ryder will miss the call by the time he takes the pup-pad to him so he did the only thing he could and answered the call. “Hello?” The big screen turned on and the moment Ember appeared and saw him, she smiled. “Marshall!! Didn’t expect you to answer. Where’s Ryder?” ''She asked. “Hey, mom! Ryder left the pup-pad here to recharge and sent me to check it. How are you doing?” Marshall exclaimed, happy to see his mother again. ''“Great so far, but I think I’ll need the PAW Patrol.” Ember replied. Marshall seemed to figure out something was wrong. “You okay, mom?” He asked. “It depends. The chief gave me a day off so I went to take pictures of wildlife. But I didn’t see a hole behind me and fell in here.” Marshall gasped. “Oh, no! Are you alright?” “I’m fine, no injuries. But I also found this old pirate stuff here.” Marshall’s eyes went wide when he heard that. “You mean, you’re in the old pirate hideout near the ocean?” He asked, surprising his mother in the process. “Old pirate hideout? How do you know that, son?” Ember asked. “Because that’s the same cave Captain Turbot fell in once. We discovered it recently.” Ember was amazed. “Wow, I had no idea. But yeah, I found this hideout, but I’m stuck here. I can’t seem to find a way out. I was going to tell Ryder that, but at least someone knows.” “Don’t worry, mom. Help is on the way.” Marshall replied, turning serious. “Thanks, son.” Ember said as the call ended. Marshall knew it would take too long to explain the same thing twice so he decided to call everyone to the Lookout. But he didn’t know how to do that until he pulled at one side of the pup-pad and revealed the button with different colors on the edges. ‘That must be the button Ryder used to call us.’ Marshall thought before making up his mind. “Here goes nothing. No job is too big, no pup is too small!” Marshall exclaimed before pressing the button. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Meanwhile, Ryder was resting with Alex while he waited for Marshall to return. "Ryder, what is taking Marshall so long?" Alex asked. "He's probably still trying to unplug the pup-pad." Ryder replied. "But, I'm going to check on him anyway. Alex, may I borrow your phone?" He asked. "Sure." Alex replied as gave Ryder the phone. But just before Ryder could do anything, he heard the pup-tags going off and the voice shout. “PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” Ryder was shocked when he realized who that was. “Ryder needs… Wait, Marshall?!” The pups exclaimed in shock. Deciding to figure out what was going on, they ran for the elevator while Ryder called the control room. Once Marshall appeared, he spoke. “Marshall, how did you find that button? And what’s going on?” “I’ll explain everything once you and the other pups get here.” Marshall replied. “Okay, Marshall.” Ryder said as he ended the call. Good luck, Ryder!" Alex shouted. Once inside the Lookout, The pups turned around only to see Aranda trip and roll towards them. Ryder noticed that as well and smirked. “Move out of the way, pups. I’ll catch her.” Ryder said as he positioned himself. He did catch her, but the force of the impact sent him in the elevator as the others entered. “Good catch, Ryder.” Aranda said as she licked his check. The elevator closed and went up. The pups got into gear and lined up while Ryder went over to Marshall and faced the others. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! And Marshall.” Chase announced, somewhat confused. “Okay, Marshall. What happened?” Ryder asked, taking the pup-pad from the Dalmatian and pressing it. “Pups, when I went to check on the pup-pad, mom called. She’s stuck in the pirate hideout that Captain Turbot found recently with no other way out. We need to get her out of there.” Marshall explained. Ryder saw the same and then decided to take over. “Okay, Marshall. I’ll take it from here, go back to the line.” Ryder said. Marshall nodded and did so while Ryder scrolled to the following icons: “Aranda, I need you to spot the cave Ember is trapped in from the air.” “Let’s shred some clouds!” Aranda shouted, trying to do a back-flip, but failing. “Chase, I need your winch to pull Ember out.” “Chase is on the case!” Chase shouted. “Marshall, you go with your fire truck and see if you can find another way out of the cave.” “I’m fired up!” Marshall exclaimed. “Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder shouted as the team deployed. (Scene Change: Aranda’s badge) It wasn’t long before Aranda found it. “Ryder, I found a hole Ember fell through! It should be safe for you guys to get there. “Okay, Aranda. We just need to cross this bridge here.” Ryder said. The catch was, since their last discovery, a lot has changed and the only way to get to the hideout now was across a wobbly and unstable bridge. They stopped just in front of the bridge and Ryder inspected it. He sighed and called the aviator “Aranda, this bridge is too unstable to cross it. It could collapse if we try. See if you can find another way across.” Ryder said. “On it, Ryder!” Aranda said as she flew off. It wasn’t long before Aranda called back, but with bad news. “Ryder, it’s no use. There’s no way to get across, except for that bridge.” Then, Marshall stepped forward. “Ryder, strap the harness to me.” Chase looked at the Dalmatian as if he had gone crazy. “Marshall, did you forget you’re afraid of flying?” He asked. “I didn’t, but we don’t have a choice. I need to help mom put the harness on.” Marshall replied. Ryder then realized that the harnesses Aranda had weren’t meant for pups or dogs, just for people. Ryder knew this was the only way so he sighed. “Alright, Marshall. We’ll do it like this. Once you and Aranda get Ember out, bring her over to us. I’ll have Margreth ready here to give her a checkup.” He said before calling Aranda. “Aranda, change of plans. Get back here and prepare the harness for Marshall. “On it, Ryder!” Aranda exclaimed as she got in position and lowered one of the harnesses. “Marshall, are you sure you can do this?” Ryder asked in worry while strapping the Dalmatian to the harness. “I have to.” Marshall said with determination. Once Ryder was done, Aranda took off with Marshall. While the Dalmatian shivered a little in fear, his mind was telling him to move on. Soon, they reached the hole where Ember fell in. “Alright, Aranda. Lower me carefully inside and then lower the other harness.” Marshall instructed. “Okay, Marshall. Be careful down there.” Aranda said as she did what Marshall told her. (Scene Change: Marshall’s badge) Ember was still admiring the pirate inventory. It looked so cool to have a pirate flag, a spyglass and an old pirate anchor. Suddenly, she heard propellers and assumed it was the helicopter. ‘It seems like Ryder and the pups are here.’ She thought to herself. When she looked at the hole, she gasped upon seeing Marshall being lowered to the ground. Once he touched the ground, she ran over to him. “Marshall, you came here! I thought you were afraid of heights.” She said. “I still am, but let’s talk about this when we get you out of here, mom.” Marshall replied just as the other harness was lowered. Marshall helped Ember put the harness on and then called Aranda. “Okay, Aranda. Pull my mom out first and then do the same with me.” Marshall exclaimed. Aranda replied by doing just that. Once both of them were out, Aranda made her way to Ryder. Ember took this opportunity to talk to her son. “Marshall, you… You flew to here despite your fear of flying just to get me out of there?” She asked. “I sure did. We had no choice because the bridge was too unstable to cross and there was no other way to get to you.” Marshall replied. Ember shed a tear of happiness. ‘My boy faces his fears for me. I can’t believe it.’ She thought to herself. It wasn’t long before Aranda brought the two to Ryder, Chase and Margreth. “You did it, pups! Great job. Now, Margreth, you’re up.” Ryder exclaimed. “I’m on it!” Margreth exclaimed as she did a checkup on Ember. After a minute, she confirmed that Ember was perfectly fine. Just then, a bunch of seagulls flew over them. “Wait, I want to take that picture.” Ember exclaimed as she pointed her camera. However, she didn’t expect what happened next as the seagulls went for Marshall and covered him head to tail. Ember giggled in amusement. “Marshall, you’re a bird magnet.” She said. “I know, Ryder told me once that birds like me.” Marshall pointed out with a giggle of his own. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) After the rescue was over and he was free of the birds, Marshall decided to have fun on the beach with his mother. Ember was glad to show her son the pictures she took. “Those are amazing, mom! You must’ve taken a lot of pictures.” Marshall exclaimed, wagging his tail. “Thanks. Those sure are, but this one is my favorite.” Ember said as she showed a picture of the Dalmatian with birds all over him. Marshall giggled a little. “Yeah, those birds can’t keep away from me.” Marshall said. “All these pictures are great, but I’ll keep this last one. It’ll remind me of you.” “That’s great. But we didn’t get to this beach just to see these pictures, right?” Marshall asked. “Oh, that’s right. You just reminded me of what I wanted to do.” Ember said before tackling her son to the ground. Marshall was a little surprised from what just happened. “Mom? Why did you do that?” He asked. “I still remember this moment, but what about you? Do you remember how you reacted when I did… this?” As Ember said that, she started rubbing Marshall’s belly. “Hehehehehe! Mom, whahahahahahahat are you dohohohohohohoing?! Hahahahaha!” Marshall giggled, not expecting what just happened. Ember smiled and kept going. “I’ve always wanted to do that, Marshall. I still remember you were ticklish.” Ember said as she kept tickling her son, now even going for his sides. “Ahhhahahahahahahahaha!! M-Mom, nohohohohhohohoho!! It tickles so much, stohohohohohohohop!! Ahahahahahahaha!!” Marshall laughed as he squirmed his body around. Ember stopped after a minute and let him catch his breath. “Woo! I never laughed that much ever since I came here.” Marshall said while panting. “Well, that’s nice. But it seems you enjoy it.” Ember pointed out with a smile. “Yeah, I did. But would you enjoy this?” Marshall asked with a sudden grin. “What do you mean? And why are you…?” Ember asked before realizing what Marshall was thinking. ''Oh, no. No, not the tickles. ''She thought, but was too slow to react when Marshall tackled her to the ground before tickling her belly. “Hehahahahahaha! M-Marshall, stohohohohohohohohop! Ahahahahahahaha!” She exclaimed in between giggles. But then, Marshall picked up the pace while tickling Ember’s sides, making her laugh even more. “Ahhahahahahahahahaha!! Stohohohohhohohop!! It tickles!! It tihihihhihihihickles!! Ahahahahahahaha!!”Ember yelled out through laughter. Marshall stopped and jumped off of his mother, letting her catch her breath. “Of all the times I tickled you, this is the first time you got me back.” Ember replied while panting. Marshall smiled. “I know. I’ve always wanted to do that. How about some swimming?” He asked. “Of course. It would be just like old times.” Ember replied as she and Marshall ran into the water. They spent the rest of the day splashing each other, tickling and startling each other while at the same time having fun of the beach. Marshall and Ember both laughed from how much fun they had. When it was time for Ember to go, Marshall waved at her while she was walking away before he went home himself. He couldn’t wait to go for a visit to his mother’s station. Only next time he does, he and Ember would have his way of fun. THE END Do you like this story? Yes. No. Who do you think could help Marshall with his fear of flying if he/she wantecd to? Skye Ember Aranda Category:Chronological Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode